Lonely
by soundwoov
Summary: In his quarters away from the stress of work and war, Starscream couldn't help but feel alone. *Self-service.


Starscream punched in the code to his quarters.

"Finally..." he muttered as the doors shifted open.

It had been a long day tending to a piling stack of data-pad reports, and recharge was the only thing on the seeker's mind. Megatron had assigned him the menial task of organizing and filing several reports. Tedious tasks that were supposed to be Soundwave's job. Something the multitasker was fully capable of doing himself. Perhaps this was Megatron's idea of a joke, something to further demote him, but Starscream certainly didn't find it very funny. More unwanted stress. The work ahead of him for the next day was the last thing he wanted to think about.

Long wings drooped down with exhaustion, eyes growing bright red. His motor functions slowed as fatigue weighed down on his chassis. He just needed to get to the berth. Darkness enveloped him as he sluggishly dragged his heel-struts into the room. He plopped front-first onto the berth while setting his neural-net to hibernation mode, slowing all system processes so he could relax. He gave a little sigh, letting his wings fall flat on his back while adjusting to a more comfortable position.

The silence of his quarters allowed him to rest peacefully without intrusion. A secluded place away from raging war and endless work, a place where his thoughts could roam free. But he felt alone. And that feeling had been growing lately for some reason. Recharging was the only thing he could do to distract himself, he thought. Starscream closed his optics, slipping away into a dreamless sleep.

~ _Five hours later... _~

Starscream's internal alarm went off. Pulling his consciousness out of recharge, he began rebooting his system and motor function relays. Red optics lit up. He checked his chronometer - still nighttime, but he was fully recharged. There was no need to get back to work just yet. He remained on the berth, lying on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He only saw the void of space speckled with spots that were stars and dust that were distant galaxies in the window.

Seeing the vastness of space caused unexplicable loneliness to creep back into his mind. _Why am I here? Why do I still serve under Megatron? For vorns too long, I've been repeating this same cycle of either failing miserably or being stuck with the lowly jobs... Even the troops get to experience more action than me on the field. Everything I do has to be determined by that massive oaf. My rank means absolutely nothing. And no one listens to me anyway... _Starscream pushed the bombarding thoughts out of his mind, cursing himself. He was too energized to go back to recharge, but too unmotivated to get out of the berth.

Well, there was one way for burning excess energy...

But there was no one to do _that _with.

He hesitated, cheek-ridges growing warm suddenly. Something to distract himself with. Anything.

"..."

Slow, knowing hands trailed up his body, caressing the part where he was slender at the hips. He travelled up his glass cockpit, sliding his hands under his chest-plate armor. He groped at his protoform where sensors lit up with arousal. A small moan escaped from his parted mouth. He felt himself down again, hands resting on his lower abdomen. He gave himself a gentle squeeze where his thick abdominal cables ended, eyes shut tight as his breath hitched. Warmth surged into his touch as he repeated the motion, charge slowly building up.

He shifted his pelvic-armor plating to the side. A hand lingered on his interface panel. He pressed his digits against an external sensor node, sensors firing with a sudden hunger. He pushed his hips forward while pressing harder on the same sensor, his breathing becoming labored as charge coarsed through his body. Repeating. Energy crackled inside of him, layering with each charge increase as his processors grew hotter. Starscream could no longer hold in his ragged cries of pleasure, bucking hard into his hand as overload flooded his system and all sensors were at their highest peak. He arched into one final press before slumping back against the berth, sensors satiated and inner fans working to cool him down.

The little distraction drained him enough to recharge again, but it didn't change the fact that he was still

lonely.


End file.
